Undisclosed Desires
by LynnAsha
Summary: "He stood up and was about to actually go through with his plans when a familiar strong hand suddenly gripped his shoulder...He calmed his nerve and threw up his mask before turning to meet the deadly pale eyes of his father" What happens after the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Undisclosed Desire  
><strong>Plot:<strong> A couple years after the war, Draco still looks for the attention and love he's always wanted from his father. What happens when his father finally gives it to him?

**Pairing:** Lucius and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Undisclosed Desire - Muse

**Rating:** M, because it's safest when there's hints of what I've written x']

**A/N: **I swear to god, I'm only writing this story to get rid of my sick desire to read some incestuous slash .; **you have been warned.**  
>I hold <strong>no rights<strong> to the characters or places used, I'm just bein' the puppet master. mkay~?

**-On With It-**

~_I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied [Muse - <em>_Undisclosed Desire__]_~

Draco sat in the lounge to his family manor, his back straight and his head held just perfect. He was meeting his future bride today, for the first time, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. In all his twenty years of life, he never thought that his parents would actually force this upon him. He had to admit it hurt a little, but he needed to get over that. His parents didn't love him; all they wanted was Astoria's money.

Closing his eyes, daring to slouch, he leaned back against the chair and sighed. Something he wouldn't even dare think of doing in his father's presents. So many rules came to living and growing up with that man; Draco felt as if he were to breath, he wouldn't get any air because of the way his father's rules hung over him. He didn't like it, per se; he just couldn't handle it anymore. All the things his father wanted; Lucius Malfoy didn't realize that to get you needed to give at least once in a while.

The door opened and Draco shot up, straight back, hands in his lap, head up, and polite smile on. Astoria Greengrass walked through the door, her parents behind Draco's own. Draco rose out of his seat and held out his hand, as this was their first meeting, and it didn't hurt to be polite… Even if he didn't like the girl one bit. She looked too much like his mother, and acted too much like she owned the place. Draco could already feel the headaches coming on from arguing with her all the time.

"Draco Malfoy; a pleasure. I'm sure." He said his voice as cold as the winter scenery outside. Astoria raised her left hand and he took it gently, applying a light kiss to her ring finger. Smirking up at her, she let a small devious smile appear on her face; she was after something too.

The night before his wedding day, Draco Malfoy could be found sitting on the steps leading to the gardens of his house. He was pondering whether or not he should go 'get lost'. They were having some sort of 'night before' celebration that Draco had no clue about, so he didn't want to really be there. The first hour and a half were like hell. People kept coming up to him and congratulated him. Some people actually had the balls to hug him! Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

He stood up and was about to actually go through with his plans when a familiar strong hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. He knew better then to show weakness around his man, and flinching was one of those under that category. He calmed his nerve and threw up his mask before turning to meet the deadly pale eyes of his father.

"Draco"

"Father"

"How are you feeling?" The question caught Draco of guard and for a second his mask had fallen and shown his confusion before he had answered.

"I'm feeling just fine, Father, why do you ask?" Draco felt brave for questioning his father; and then suddenly pathetic at the felling.

"Have a seat." The older Malfoy said before seating himself on the step. Draco hesitated before sitting himself beside his father and folded his hands in his lap. It was quiet out, an ambient sounds of the insects and animals that lived in the garden. Noticing the rustling noise his father had been making, Draco turned to watch the older man search his robes for something. Draco faintly remembered questioning why his father always wore so many layers; It made him look less intimidating and fat. What would his father's reaction be if Draco had told him that?

"Here, you'll need it. This will most likely last all night." The tone of voice his father had been using was as if they were relating. Draco looked at his father suspiciously as he took the flask. He had half a mind to guzzle down whatever was in it, and half a mind to throw the thing on the ground and throw a tantrum. "It's not going to kill you, Draco"

Draco watched as his father took the silver flask and open it. He took a sip before extending to it Draco, who, still suspicious, also drank from it.

"Not to be rude father, but what are you doing out here?"

His father's response was to size him up, as if checking to see if his son was worthy of his answer. Taking another swig from the flask, he felt himself numbing a little; just a little, not enough. His father took it from him and also drank some before answering.

"Because I was in the exact same position you are in now when I married your mother."

"And what position would that be, sir?" somehow, it just sounded so dirty to Draco and he had to hold back a chuckle of amusement. His father didn't stop himself though as he replied,

"Woman only marry into our family for money and status Draco, you must remember that." Money and status? Draco looked at his father has if the man had lost a few of his marbles and his father continued, "Although we did suffer a big loss, my son, it was insignificant. We are an old family, therefore our money is old. They cannot take away what is ours."

"Then why am I to marry Greengrass if we're so financially secure?" Draco asked a little bewildered. Had he been lied to all those months ago? Another drink from both men, and his father produced another one once the current one was finished.

His father didn't answer him. Instead, he just took another drink and looked off into the distance, as if trying to think up an excuse for his behavior along with Draco's endless amount of question. Or maybe he was wondering how he'd punish his son for being so disrespectful.

The warmth he felt couldn't have been faked. It was like… like he was lying in between his parents, when he had been a little child. He snuggled up to the warmth, wanting more. Draco let out a soft sigh of contentment, he was going to be getting married later today, and he didn't want to get up; not yet. Not when he was so blissful.

Just as he was once again slipping out of consciousness, he noticed movement on the bed, but thought nothing of it, even as the warmth moved away. Instead of opening his eyes like most of himself wanted to do so badly, ached to do, he let himself slip back into that black abyss he didn't want to wake from. Bliss, Bliss, Bliss.

He had been in constant pain since he had woken up. It was like someone had been slowly running a dull blade up and down his spine, and it was uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. What had he been doing yesterday that had made him feel like that? He didn't really want to know, because all he remembered was that he wanted to disappear as he overlooked the garden.

As he was getting on his wedding robes, he looked outside; his bedroom faced the back of the house so he was able to see everything that was going on down there without being spotted. It was like dark and light combining; his and her family mingling together. Why was he marrying that woman anyways? It wasn't just because his parents wanted it, wasn't it? Turning away from that scene he couldn't stand, he decided to make his way down.

"Draco darling!" his mother called and he smiled as he walked towards her. Giving her a light hug, she stepped back to size him up and said, "You look like you hadn't slept at all last night! Whatever were you doing?"

Tilting his head to the side, Draco answered, "I was sleeping, mother." At least that's what he hoped he had been doing. He didn't remember going to sleep at all. He didn't even remember leaving the stairs yesterday; what had he been doing to feel so… out of sorts?

Soon, after saying their welcomes and getting themselves seated, Draco went to stand in front of his soon to be wife at the altar. On it was a golden goblet, a ceremonial dagger and a rose. So that's what they were doing? It only made partial sense to him; Status. The Malfoy's were the ones marrying for status. Then what did the Greengrass's get out of it?

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" And that's how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Undisclosed Desire  
><strong>Plot:<strong> A couple years after the war, Draco still looks for the attention and love he's always wanted from his father. What happens when his father finally gives it to him?

**Pairing:** Lucius and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Undisclosed Desire - Muse

**Rating:** M, You should know why silly x']

**A/N: **Iswear to god, I'm only writing this story to get rid of my sick desire to read some incestuous slash .; **you have been warned.**  
>I hold <strong>no rights<strong> to the characters or places used, I'm just bein' the puppet master. mkay~?

**-On With It-**

_~ Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure [Muse - <em>_Undisclosed Desire__]_~

Hot; He felt hot all over, from what? He didn't know. His hands were snaking their way over his body, as if willing them to be… someone else's. There was a big problem with that, and that was, who's? He let out a low moan and he felt the bed shift for the second time that night. Their wedding had been three days ago, and they had moved it one of the Malfoy manors in Scotland.

"Okay! I get it, I get it!" Astoria rolled over, and onto Draco, startling and straddling him. "We'll do this only once, since all you people want is an heir. I'll provide my part of the deal now that I got mine." It didn't make any sense to Draco, but he allowed her to have her way anyways. It wasn't what he needed, wasn't even close, but it was taking care of the problem. 

Things were starting to make a little more sense. Astoria had confessed to wanting the Malfoy name _and _told him why she had been forced on him; his parents wanted an heir. That was it, a little fucken baby to continue to Malfoy line. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Draco felt a little used, but he also felt a little... proud? He thought thats what that warm feeling was.

He was proud that he would be a father, just like his own, only better... much better. He'd take care of his child, and tell his child just how much he or she meant. It didn't matter if he had some Malfoy image to uphold.

Sitting in the sunroom of his house, the morning after, he was sipping on some green tea and listening to vivaldi in the background. As he placed his cup down on the coffee table, he sighed and laid back on the couch. Some habbits he picked up from his Hogwarts years were just so hard to get out of his system. He snorted, "Imagine what father would think" Just as the door opened, he quickly sat up, a scowl on his face as he said "I told you not to-"

There in all his Malfoy glory was Lord Malfoy, his father. He yelped and stood at once and nodded his head politely.

"Good afternoon father, I hadn't been expecting you." His father smirked and nodded for Draco to take a seat; and he did.

"To what do I own this pleasure? would to like something to drink? or perhaps-"

"You speak to much when your nervious, Draco." Was the stern reply he got as Lucius tood a seat in the only other armchair, across from Draco. The younger Malfoy had absolutely no clue as to why he was so nervious; it wasn't his usual nervious either, it was as if he was expecting something spectacular to happen. Almost like when one knew there was going to be a surprise party, but they just didn't know _when_.

After a considerably long silence, Lucius finally started talking, "Now then, I have come baring knews of the trials, as well as other little things and an explaination." To hear his father say so much while looking at him made his nerves fry. It was torture, he had to admit. "But" of course, there was always a but when talking to the older man. "As I walked in with my little surprise of good news, I heard you comment on something about myself. Would you care you enlighten your Father?"

Draco was at a loss for words; truely and utterly. He looked away, willing himself not to let the blood rush to his face as it so desperately wanted too. He felt cornered as he looked at the waiting glance of his father. It wasn't a glare, like he was used to, and it wasn't a smirk. Was that a good sign?

And why was he being so hesatant? "It was nothing to important, father. I was just... speaking my thoughts." He didn't expect the low amused laugh his father gave. It scared him a little. Who was this man and where was his father? but dispite that, he enjoyed the sound he had heard only once in his life.

"We'll round back to the topic, Draco, so don't feel as if you're off the hook just yet" and again, there was more to be said. and why did he just lie to his father? He could have just told the truth, got scolded, end of conversation.

"As you know, the trials for all us former death eaters had been held this morning." Draco isntantly tensed at only reason he had been let off and got out of those trials was because of Harry bloody Potter and his goody goodies. He thoughts that he still had to thank them for that, though. "As I was saying." Lucius said and brought Draco from his thoughts, "I was cleared of all charges after they dosed us all with veritaserum."

He felt like jumping up and down, screaming to the world that his father was finally free from that mad man; free to live just as Draco had been before marriage. But he didn't. Instead, he bit his lower lip as he smiled, keeping himself glued to the chair.

Then the unthinkable happened. His father smiled and stood up, holding his arms out for his son and Draco didn't think twice before launching himself at his father, hugging the man for the first time since... since ever.

After that very... emotion episode Draco had with his father, they had waited for both of their wives to get back from whatever they had been doing before going out to celebrate.

As they sat down at the table reserved for them, Astoria had on the biggest grin that was totally out of character for a 'Malfoy', and she grabbed Draco's hand, lacing their fingers together. Draco wanted to pull his hand away, but he caught his mother glare and he knew, before she even said what she was pretending to be so damn happy about.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congradulations, My son, and Astoria." Lucius Nodded to them both in turn, and Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a little malice in those stormy grey eyes. Turning back to his wife he smiled plesantly at her and, it seemed, she smirked at him. Half of his face sneered before turning back to his parents. As they were talking, and exchanging plesantries and plans for the child, Draco thought this was surreal. Funny thing was; they only had sex once, so Draco figured that Astoria must have taken some sort of fertility potion.

"Well, this is cause for more celebration" his mother said at the end of their supper, just as they were leaving the muggle resuraunt; at least those weren't as repulsive as the muggles themselves.

Narcissus grabbed Astoria's arm, and dragged her away, turning only to adress her husband, "You two go home, i'm going to fill her in on the do's and don't's, my love." and with that, his mother disappeared. To where, draco would probably never know.

Only a few minutes after their wives left, Draco grabbed his fathers arm and apparated them to his own home. "I suspect they'll be going back to the manor. Wouldn't want to go against mothers wishes, right?" he smiled at his father. His father spoke volumes over the silence 'I have taught you well'.

They went indoors, and lost their outer robes. It was late november, and there was snow about.

"Care for a drink while we wait, father?" Draco asked, all in innocence. Oh course he didn't know what he had done, what had happened; obviously.

"I suppose so." Lucius said. Something told him that this wasn't such a good idea, but he wasn't even sure what. Maybe he should drink as heavily as last time. Had the scare of his life, waking up in his own sons bed.

and of course, three hours pass, and it was now midnight. Draco was absolutely smashed, but Lucius, staying true to his own word, had only a glass. Thinking himself wise, he asked his son, "So, draco, what where you talking about earlier when i walked in?" If he suddenly noticed they had been in the same room earlier, he didn't show it.

Draco laughed and laid back on the couch, looking every bit a seductrise as he tried. "This. i was laying on the couch; i thought you might scold me for some reason." and again, the young Malfoy was laughing at what he said, as if he had his own little inside joke.

Lucius would be flat out lying had someone asked his if he was attracted to the younger version of himself. Did his own father have to fight himself like this? In all of his memories of Abarax, he realized the man barely even talked to him.

"Pray tell, Draco, whats so funny?" he asked, when he realized his son wasn't letting up any time soon. Draco stopped his laughing and rolled off the couch; being all cat like and landing on all fors without making a sound. The younger Malfoy stood up and stretched, looking at his father with a sly grin as he then began to advance.

"Oh nothing, Daddy," that caught Lucius; Daddy? This was like crossing a line. What was worse? he didn't seem to mind. "I just see you sitting there, all by your lonesome..." then the blonde seemed to stop and look around, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucius asked; his tone of voice more amused then stern.

"I wanted to warm you up. You know i love you, right, Daddy?" Draco seemed to purr as he situated himself on his father's lap. With his hands on Lucius' thighs, he leaned forward, being sinfully close to his father. "I love you so much, but it seems that no matter what i do, you just don't love me back." and then all hell broke loose.


End file.
